


Rivalry

by Aeiouna



Category: Pokemon GO
Genre: Established Relationship, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9268538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Aeiouna





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BiffElderberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiffElderberry/gifts).



The glares he got from the other two assistants must have meant Spark's eyeroll wasn't as hidden as he thought it was. He was usually very easy going, but he didn't understand why his Master's advisor had set him up with Professor Willow. Spark's thesis was on Pokémon eggs, so it would have made much more sense to work under Professor Elm, as he was the go to expert on Pokémon eggs and breeding. He didn't even know what Professor Willow's area of expertise even was. He ran a hand through his hair and took a good look at the other grad student once he realized they had stopped looking at him. The one to his left seemed like the "Teacher's Pet" type, with the way she sat with her legs crossed all prim and proper, even as she pulled her hair into a low ponytail. The other one looked like she could kick anyone's ass, with a semi-permanent scowl and a pixie cut. Spark had to be careful around her.

At that moment, Professor Willow walked into the room. "Thank you three for showing up today. You're probably wondering why you were assigned to me when it seems like my research doesn't align with yours. I study Pokémon habitats, and what part of their development affects them the most. Blanche, your focus is on evolution, is that correct?"

The girl to Spark's left nodded. "That is correct Professor."

He turned to the girl to Spark's right. "And Candela, you study their strength in battle, yes?"

She nodded. "Yes sir."

"And Spark?"

Spark quickly turned to face the professor. "Yes sir?"

"You study Pokémon breeding and hatching, is that right?"

Spark quickly nodded. "Yes sir, that's right."

The professor smiled. "Excellent, I can use all three of these facets to further my research. Now I've rented an apartment for the three of you to stay in, that way you can easily compare notes and research with each other."

Blanche raised her hand. "Professor, don't you think that's a little sudden? I mean, the three of us just met when we walked into this room. We barely know each other."

"Perhaps, but you three seem like you'll get along so I'm not too worried about it," he smiled. "It's already furnished and everything. You'll move in next week."

The three of them just looked at each other. They didn't know how to respond, but they had no choice, did they?

* * *

Living with two women had its advantages, Spark had to admit. In the six months they had lived in the apartment, the girls had gotten used to having Spark around and were very comfortable with, say, walking around in their pajamas.

They had also gotten more comfortable in a mental sense too, which led to daily exchanges such as the one the girls were having today.

"Oh would you look at that," Blanche looked at a world map on her tablet, "Mystic took over three Valor gyms in the last twenty minutes." She said it like she'd tell us it was raining today, or that she'd caught a new Pokémon.

"Wait they what?!" came Candela's indignant reply.

Spark could feel the heat rising to Candela's face even from the other side of the room. He stopped cleaning the incubator he had in his lap. He wanted to see this.

Blanche took a sip of her tea and looked at the tablet again. "And there's another in the time we've been talking."

Candela nearly bolted to the couch. She pinned Blanche to the couch, legs on either side of the other woman and her hands pinning each arm to the back. "Call off your team. You know I'm the one focusing on Pokémon battling. You're stepping on my turf."

Spark used to step in, thinking Candela was really going to hurt Blanche. But now that he knows it's all in good fun, he just sits back and watches the show.

Blanche smirked. "But how can you study Pokémon battling if there isn't anyone to battle?"

Candela struggled to come up with a good response. "They... they could..."

Now that Blanche had the upper hand, she flipped them around. "They cannot just fight amongst themselves, sweet Candela."

Spark went back to his incubator. He forgot that this usually led to the girls, who had been dating for about a month or so, to have sex. He expected them to head to the room very, very soon.

"Gah you always win with the logic, Blanche," Candela said with a kiss, sweet at first but slowly deepening it.

They weren't heading to the bedroom. Spark polished the incubator faster. He tried to avoid looking over at the girls but curiosity got the better of him and he looked.

They definitely weren't heading to the bedroom, as they were still on the couch, making out, and topless. Spark swallowed and tried to look away, but couldn't. He was clearly enjoying the show, judging by how his cock was hardening in his pants. He put the incubator down.

Blanche's eyes caught Spark's and she stopped what she was doing. He was worried she was going to get mad at him for watching, but she didn't. Instead, she said, "You know Spark, the team rivalry isn't just between Valor and Mystic."

Spark stood up. "Yeah, but my team isn't really into battling, so we don't really have that many gyms so it's not like we're really a threat and..."

"Spark," Blanche warned, "Shut up and get your ass over here."

Spark didn't have to be told twice. He jumped up and went to the couch. "So I get to watch?" he grinned.

"No," Candela spoke this time.

Spark's eyes widened. "But... but Blanche said."

"You get to participate," Candela finished her sentence.

Spark scratched his head. "But aren't you two lesbians? Why would you want a guy in the middle of your sexy time?"

"We're both bi," Blanche told him.

"Right." Spark nodded before Candela pulled him into a kiss. Once they pulled away he decided to kiss Blanche as well. He couldn't decide who he liked kissing more. Maybe both evenly. Yeah, he'd go with that. While he was pondering, Candela took charge and lifted the other two up to their feet (as Spark had dropped to his knees to reach the girls). "Normally the couch would be sufficient, but since Spark will be with us, it would make more sense to move to Blanche's room since she has the queen sized bed."

Blanche nodded. "You're starting to sound like me there. Maybe we're hanging out a bit too much," she said with a slight laugh.

Candela chuckled as well. "Probably?" she started heading back to the bedroom.

Spark got a bit bold and wrapped his arms around Blanche. When he didn't get a death glare from Candela he pressed a bit closer.

Blanche smirked. "Ah, seems you liked our little show earlier."

Spark blushed. "Guilty as charged. Though I wondered why you hadn't moved from the couch yet. Guess you wanted to get caught."

Candela opened the door to the bedroom and laid on the bed, then pulled the other two down with her. She picked up where she and Spark had left off in the living room, pulling him into a heated kiss. They stopped long enough to undress and pull Blanche in between them. Candela switched to kissing Blanche while Spark worked his way down the bed. He looked at each girl before sticking a finger into Candela's pussy and burying his face into Blanche's, luckily managed to find both their clits at nearly the same time. His cock reacted to them pulling away from their kiss to moan at what he was doing. He had a free hand so he stroked his cock a few times as he continued to please the girls. He moaned a bit, then stopped what he was doing when he felt a hand in his hair. He looked up and Blanche was motioning for him to move up. He wasn't about to ignore their wishes.

Blanche kissed Spark, tasting herself in his mouth. She ran her hand down his body and wrapped it around his cock. "It wasn't fair that we were having all the fun."

He moaned and nodded, but he had to admit that he was still aching for more.

Blanche realized it. "Who do you want?" she whispered.

"What do you mean?" he panted and closed his eyes.

"To fuck," she purred. "And don't worry about offending the other one, this isn't the only time this will happen."

Spark's eyes darkened with lust. He went from one girl to the other then finally whispered, "You" to Blanche.

"I'm all yours," she replied and Spark took the opportunity to thrust inside her. He moaned, she felt so good.

He found a rhythm but pulled Candela close as well. "Mmm I didn't forget about you, baby," as he went back to fingering her, two of his fingers in her pussy and rubbing her clit with his thumb. He allowed them to make out with each other while he fucked Blanche and fingered Candela.

Candela was the first to climax. Spark could feel her walls shake around his fingers. He kissed her temple while she snaked her hand between him and Blanche to rub her clit.

Spark looked at the two of them. They were both glistening with sweat, hair matted to their foreheads and their breathing still shallow. They were the two most beautiful women in the world.

He was pulled from his thoughts as Blanche arched her back, cried out both Spark and Candela's names, and reached her own orgasm, and that was enough to get Spark to come himself. He collapsed on both girls, pulling Blanche into his arms and again kissing Candela's temple. "Wow."

"There isn't a better way to put that, that's for sure," Blanche smiled. "Sorry we decided to be sneaky about getting you involved, Spark."

"Don't even worry about it," Spark chuckled, "So worth it." And he kissed both of them.


End file.
